


attraction

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Blaithe Hawke is awkward. Isabela is not.





	attraction

Blaithe closed her book. She’d read another tale about the very foundation of Kirkwall and tried to make sense of their high magical chaos population. Blood mages and monsters and abomination waiting at every corner. Something seemed fishy with Kirkwall and its past. Anders and Merrill had been of great help so far. Both of them actually civil with each other when working towards a common goal and not bickering about everything.

“Blaithe? You have a visitor waiting for you.” Her mother’s voice echoed through the mansion. She didn’t enter her private chambers, though. Small blessings.

“Send them in.” Blaithe got up and tucked her ashen hair behind her ears. Too late now to make herself look presentable.

Isabela sauntered in. Golden jewelry sparkling and daggers at her hips. “I’ll never understand how you live up here. My legs hurt from climbing all those stairs.”

“Mother is happy and so am I.” Being so close to the seat of the Chantry also allowed her a daily prayer in front of Andraste’s feet. And the food and air appeared more to her taste, but she wouldn’t start a discussion with Isabela. Not about this.

“So, Varric told me that you wanted to see me. What about?” Isabela instantly placed herself on the bed and Blaithe blushed. The mere thought of her being so close to her blankets and pillows. 

Blaithe raised her brows. “I haven’t talked with him today.”

Isabela shrugged her shoulders, as if this was a normal occurrence in her friendship with Varric. “He set us up then? Why?”

“I can’t …” Her cheeks grew red and she faked a cough and turned away. Blaithe suddenly knew. That evil, evil rogue. A few days ago, she’d been drinking with him, pouring her heart out and talking about Isabela for the better part of three hours and her dark eyes and smooth skin and the small scars on the knuckles of her deft hands. Varric had just listened. Maybe this was his way of helping her? Not very subtle, but effective?

Blaithe gathered every bit of courage and faced Isabela. “For some reason, I’m attracted to you.”

“For some reason?” Isabela pouted and got up from her comfortable position. ”Nothing to be ashamed of, though. Many people are attracted to me. Who wouldn’t be?”

Blaithe felt stupid. This should have gone better and without her sounding like some idiot. 

The matters of her own heart still seemed a mystery to herself. She simply had never found the time to enjoy companionship, between training with her father, helping her mother, and watching her siblings. And then, the Blight came, and death and despair and a new life in Kirkwall.

Isabela haunted her dreams and many nights, she awoke, asking herself, if she would ever find the courage to confess. She had and it felt terrible, like sinking into a hole. 

“Aw, darling, don’t look so sullen.” Isabela placed a kiss on Blaithe’s cheek. “You’re quite the looker yourself, wielding your thick staff during battle, protecting everyone around you and shouting obscenities at our enemies.”

Blaithe smelled salt on Isabela’s skin and some flower, maybe jasmine.

“I… I’m so sorry. I’m not good at this.” Her shoulders sagged.

Isabela raised Blaithe’s chin and their eyes met. “You don’t have to be. Just follow your heart.”


End file.
